


A Once Sweet Dream Becomes Sour on my Tongue

by zephyrl1ly



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But it's sad, Killing for love, M/M, based off of unus annus, how do people do tags, i dunno, kinda sad, maybe really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrl1ly/pseuds/zephyrl1ly
Summary: I did base some parts off of Unus annus fanart.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Once Sweet Dream Becomes Sour on my Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I did base some parts off of Unus annus fanart.

"Are you scared?" 

"No. No, I don't think so."

Illumi's head rested in Hisoka's lap, his hair spread out across his legs. 

"Do we have to do this?"

Hisoka stared at Illumi for a second, "Yeah. A promise is a promise, right?" 

Illumi sat up, his hair slowly sliding up with him, Hisoka ran his fingers through, starting to braid it. 

"How much time do we have left?" 

A pause. "10 minutes and 46.. no 43 seconds."

Illumi started to tear up, he was so happy Hisoka couldn't see him. He wanted more time just a few more minutes would be enough. Just a few more seconds. But there wasn't enough time. Was there ever really any, though? The two's years spent together now felt no longer than a week. Has it always been this short? Or visit just a result of what's soon to come? Probably a bit of both. 

"Do you.. do you remember the hunter exam? When I tried to convince Killua assassins can't have friends? That we're incapable of love?"

"Yes I do recall, why do you bring it up?" Hisoka tied up the braid, before putting flowers in it. 

"I was wrong. About all of it. You're both my friend and my lover."

Hisoka froze. There wasn't much to say, but he took Illumi's hand and kissed it gently.

"Time?" 

"8 minutes." 

A gust of wind ruffled the grass around them. 

"You remember the phantom troupe? How I lost to Chrollo?" 

"Yes."

"Y'know... I don't mind losing as much as I thought I would. Beyond just how I admire strength." "Why's that?" "Because it made me realize how much more work I need. Because I thought I was perfect. It was actually very humbling." 

Illumi chuckled. He was going to miss moments like these. Moments... how many are left? "Time?"

A pause. This one lingered heavy. "5 minutes."

"That's not a lot of time"

"There never really was any."

"I guess. Funny how minutes feel like seconds."

"You asked me if I was scared, but are you?"

Illumi turned around to face Hisoka. 

"Yeah, I guess. I know it's inevitable but... I don't want to lose you. What if I'm alone after death? What comes next? What if we get separated?" 

Hisoka brushed his hand against Illumi's cheek, a soft and gentle gesture felt like so much more than it was now. "We'll never get separated, if death thinks it can stop me from being with you then it's dead wrong, I don't care what happens, I'm never leaving your side. I'm scared of that as well, but I refuse to leave you alone as your family did. You are my jewel, diamonds, and gold. I'd give the world if it meant you'd be happy and safe with me. Nothing will change that." 

Illumi couldn't stop the tears at that point. Hisoka had seen him at some of his most vulnerable moments and still loved him all the same. The only man, or person for that matter, to do so. He clung to him tightly, knowing what was going to happen when he let go. "Time?" 

"One minute." 

"Do you think Killua will be alright?"

"Of course, I'm sure Gon will protect him. That's a promise. If not, we'll just come back to haunt him." A small chuckle escaped both of them. 

"It's almost time."

"It's pretty though, isn't it? A full moon, warm but not quite hot, just humid enough. The clear skies and perfect weather." Hisoka reached over to two shiny objects in the moonlight, wiping them down. "15 seconds, by the way."

Illumi clung tighter, knowing nothing will change, the inevitable will still happen, but something told him he had to. "So.. this is really it, huh?" 

"Yeah. 5...4...3...2...1."

The both of them took the knives, and stabbed the other, both crying from pain. But not from the wounds. They never wanted to hurt the other. 

"Hisoka I'm so sorry, I never showed you. I always acted like you annoyed me but you mean so much to me, I'm so sorry, I don't want to leave this world without you. It hurts so much."

"Shh, darling, it's okay. I forgive you, don't blame yourself. I'm so sorry for never giving you enough, I should've been better for you." Hisoka rubbed Illumi's back gently, hugging him as close as possible. "I love you. I love you so, so, so much. Never forget that." 

Illumi and Hisoka shared a kiss that said more words than any speech or dictionary could. Just love and pain and misery. Fear the other will forget them, fear the other will never forgive them, fear the other will stop loving them. Fear to lose them. Blood spilled onto the once green, moonlit grass. They parted lips. 

"I love you too."

Their breathing slowed, their hearts started to give up on bleeding. This was it. This was the end. 

And that was okay.


End file.
